Numb
by ideomania
Summary: Arwen. Set during 2.04, a scene I decided should be inserted between the awesome trios arrival back to Camelot and Arthur presenting Gwen to Morgana. It's not great, but i spent ages finishing it so up it goes. The characters got away from me a bit.


I tried to do something different from the other 3 Merlin fics I've written and well...I lost control of the characters at the beginning - it was a case of me going, "alright now offer to help her down, yep, okay she's hesitant (for well, a _few_ reasons), oh no! _Arthur don't be a prat_! ....Now how do I fix this?" I'm really not so happy with it, but since I bothered to end it I figured I may as well post it.

Unfortunately my writing style of typing and seeing what my mind throws out can lend itself to a mite unpredictability (and runaway characters), as well as poor grammar, missed words and bad humour...so I'm sorry. Alright, so lower your expectations as I don't think this is any better then my first try.

I don't own Merlin. I know right, suspend your disbelief :) LOL

**Set:** during 2.04 as they return to the castle.

I sort of ran the story right up until Gwen hugs Morgana and taped over what actually happened in the show with my own ending...so, sorry - I too liked the heartfelt staring match going on between A and G.

Pretty much I wrote this because I was like, well it would have to be PRETTY awkward walking through the castle with Arthur after everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, and why did he have to take her anyway - I'm sure Gwen could have found Morgana - So i wrote a reason...its not a good reason, but who said it was.

* * *

Arthur stepped down from his horse, he ran a tired hand through his hair and glanced back at Gwen and Merlin – who were dawdling behind and only just passing through the gate and into the courtyard.

Gwen was laughing quietly at something Merlin had said, one of her hands pressed softly to her mouth – like she wasn't sure whether she should be humouring him. Merlin of course was grinning like a fool and shaking his head from side to side like he was trying to shake something loose. If indeed there were _anything_ to shake loose.

"_Merlin_, stop messing around and get over here." Arthur called, with as much authority as he could muster.

* * *

Gwen shifted her position on her horse, suddenly feeling the effects of hours of riding and wishing passionately that Merlin had taken her up on her half a dozen offers to take turns. That way she might feel happier at the thought of walking – _and maybe_ her legs wouldn't be asleep.

"He hasn't been sleeping well." Merlin confided in a mock whisper as they came to a stop in front of a scowling Arthur.

Arthur's scowl deepened as his gaze swept from a smirking Merlin to Gwen, who wasn't making any move to dismount. He raised an eyebrow, "Guinevere?"

Gwen flushed and looked down at Merlin. She wanted to prolong getting down for as long as possible, not really wanting this adventure to end with her falling off a horse and having to crawl home – _especially in front of Arthur_. "I might take the horses to the stable," she suggested, with a hopeful look at Arthur.

Arthur smiled slowly, it wasn't a kind smile. He threw a look at Merlin, "Merlin will handle it." Gwen opened her mouth to protest but Arthur spoke before she could argue. "_Morgana has been worried sick_, I'm sure you want to see her immediately so you can put her fears to rest. Come on, I'll take you."

Merlin's eyes leapt from Gwen to Arthur and back again, trying to follow the exchange – he had a feeling he was missing something. Arthur offered her a hand and Gwen pursed her lips, looking at it like he'd offered her a worm. Arthur's smile widened.

Gwen tilted her head and sighed. "That's very kind Sire, and I would love to see to Morgana but-"

"But nothing, _come along_." Arthur said, abruptly grabbing Gwen's hand and giving it a tug. Gwen gave a yelp as she tipped sideways on the saddle, scrambling to stay on by holding tightly to the reins.

Merlin rushed closer to the two of them, putting his arms out to stop her tipping off, Gwen gratefully used him to right herself.

"Arthur!" Merlin chastised.

Arthur flushed and took a few steps away from the two of them – seeming to have as much trouble believing his actions as they were. He shook his head, "Guinevere, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to..." He rubbed a hand roughly over his face and stepped closer, holding out both arms. "Please, let me help you down."

Gwen considered him while Merlin gave Arthur his best glare. "She doesn't need your help."

Arthur ignored him, continuing to hold out his arms to Gwen. Her face wasn't angry, or upset – if anything she looked sorry…which was confusing because _he_ was in the wrong. _He'd_ acted impulsively and ruined whatever it was between them and _now_ he'd acted stupidly – and reminded her of why it was a good idea to keep her distance. He didn't want that, not at all. "Please."

Gwen finished scrutinizing him and turned her attention to Merlin – who was still sticking close to her side – she patted him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hey." Merlin looked up at her and Gwen arched an eyebrow "He's _pleading_ here, don't you think we should _reward_ good behaviour?"

Merlin grinned, "Like training a dog." He looked at Arthur and laughed. "Bad Arthur! Bad!"

Gwen chuckled and gave Arthur a look when she saw him about to say something, she shook her head slightly and he closed his mouth with a roll of his eyes. "Would you mind taking the horses to the stable, Merlin?"

"Of course not Gwen." Merlin assured sincerely. "Thanks for asking." He threw a cheeky grin at Arthur as he went to get his horse's reins, leaving the prince and the handmaiden to stare at each other.

Gwen moved in her seat and gestured with her hands, "_Well_? I thought you were going to help me down." She offered Arthur a smile "Come on, _get over here_." Arthur returned her smile and stepped close enough to slip one arm under her legs and another around her waist, scooping her up into his arms and off the horse.

Gwen automatically put her arms around her his neck and tried to frown at the look on his face, instead she found herself giggling. "Sire, I should warn you the reason I was hesitant to leave the horse was that _both_ my legs are asleep and if you put me down _right now_…" she gave him an embarrassed smile "I'm _going_ to fall over."

"Well, then I shall put you down."

"Arthur!" Gwen whispered anxiously, tightening her hold on his neck. "Don't you dare."

He gave her a smug look, "Well, I hardly think it's appropriate the prince carrying a handmaiden through the castle."

"I'm _not_ asking you to carry me through the castle."

"Well then, what _are_ you asking of me? Should I order Merlin to massage you legs until they are no longer numb?"

Gwen giggled into his neck, "Just get me inside. I'll crawl up the stairs if I have to."

Arthur chuckled and started walking towards the steps, "Morgana will be very happy to see you."

Gwen smirked, "And I to see her, especially since she was the whole reason you even _bothered_ to come and rescue me - I owe her my deepest gratitude."

Arthur spared her a glance out of the corner of his eye as he climbed the first step. "Are people staring at the spectacle we're making?"

"What?" Gwen asked, her brow furrowing. Arthur gave her a patient smile.

"Oh!" she gasped, remembering there were _other_ people in the courtyard besides them. She flushed red and shut her eyes tightly. "I'm going to pretend this is not happening."

Arthur snorted, "You know what? This could work, I'll just tell everyone you're temporarily blind – _which_ explains why I'm carrying you."

He waited for a reaction as he continued up the stairs.

Gwen kept her eyes shut and her mouth closed.

"Do you know how many women would die to be in your position?" He continued confidently.

Gwen snorted in a very unlady-like way.

* * *

They reached the castle doors and Arthur nodded to the guards on duty as he carried Gwen into the castle. "Twisted her ankle." He said indicating Gwen. The guards didn't look like they believed him…but what did he care.

Gwen bit her lip as Arthur's footsteps echoed on the stone. "I thought I was blind."

"You can be a lot of things." Arthur muttered.

He stopped at the bottom of the staircase, readjusting Gwen in his arms.

"If I'm too heavy put me down."

"_Can_ you feel your legs?"

Gwen opened her eyes and gave Arthur an exasperated look, which he returned.

"_Sire_."

"_Guinevere_."

Gwen sighed and wiggled her foot, "I can feel my toes." She admitted reluctantly.

"Then up we go." Arthur said, beginning the climb up the stairs. Gwen muttered something under her breath. "What was that? I didn't _quite_ catch it…something about arrogance, a donkey and…a word _I don't believe_ is appropriate for a young lady to know – let alone _speak._" Arthur said reproachfully.

Gwen stuck her tongue out at him.

"_We_ are going to have to get you more riding practice. Can't have every trip ending like this."

"Ugh, don't even mention horses – I don't want to see another horse for a very long time."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "The _only_ way I can see you managing that is if you keep your eyes closed." He tilted his head "and that's _hardly_ practical."

Gwen twisted around to see his face better, "_What do you mean_ '_**every trip**_'?"

* * *

Reaching the first floor Arthur walked down the hallway he knew would take him to Morgana's favourite spot to sulk.

Gwen sat up a little straighter, "Oh no, _the_ north wing?" she asked, realising where they were heading.

"Yep." He gave her a look. "You're not the only one who has to convince her to leave her little hiding spot when father's giving her a hard time."

Gwen nodded with realisation, "The King decided I wasn't worth the risk."

Arthur looked amused, "But he _was_ willing to _honour_ your sacrifice."

Gwen widened her eyes as wide as they would go, "Ooh a plaque."

Arthur laughed, "Or we could have turned your house into a shrine. Framed your broom. Had a painting commissioned from memory..."

Gwen shook her head at him and chuckled. She was about to say something when she heard approaching footsteps and hushed giggling from around the next corner, she wriggled in Arthur's arms, taking her arms from around his neck.

"Put me down."

"What? Guinev-"

"_Now_!" Gwen hissed, squirming until he relented and carefully placed her feet on the ground. He kept his hands resting on her hips, just in case she decided to tip over.

"I don't understand what the hurry was." He complained.

Gwen moved away from him, taking a few wobbly steps over to the nearest window still and sat down as three servant girls came around the corner. They stopped their chatter – arms loaded with laundry – and stared at the prince hovering awkwardly in the middle of the passage while Gwen looked fixated out the window. They lowered their eyes as they passed the prince, who gave them a charming grin that set them giggling.

Gwen rolled her eyes once they were out of earshot, "Do you even know the meaning of inconspicuous?"

"I'm the prince, Guinevere."

"They're not going to forget this now."

"Anyway, _you_ didn't say _anything_ about appearing inconspicuous."

She sighed and stood up unsteadily, Arthur reached for her but she brushed his hands away. "Give me a minute. I don't want any more close calls." Using the wall for support she tested out her legs, stretching them and grimacing as her limbs tingled. She tried a little running on the spot, after a few minutes she took a few steps and smiled. "Right, all better – you can go save some other damsel. I'm sure there's a line somewhere." She said, starting off towards the north wing.

Arthur caught up to her easily; "I am dismissed with no _thank you_?" he scoffed, matching her pace.

Gwen smiled, "Thank you, Sire."

She turned the corner and headed for the staircase, Arthur right behind her. Gwen stopped, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't fall or otherwise injure yourself before Morgana sees you. _Imagine_ me going to all this trouble to get you back and you just take a tumble down the stairs."

Gwen sighed, "Fine."

* * *

They reached the bottom of the ebony white staircase; a lone figure stared wistfully out the window. Gwen and Arthur exchanged a look. "Let me go first." He whispered and she nodded, both of them taking to the stairs.

* * *

Gwen pulled free from Morgana's bear hug and giggled, "It's good to know _someone_ would have missed me."

Morgana clutched Gwen's arm and looked over at Arthur, "Arthur had already started packing by the time I got there to remind him what a good friend and important person you were."

"Had he really?" Gwen replied, trying to look disbelieving. Arthur narrowed his eyes at her – daring her to continue. Gwen looked down, smoothing out the wrinkles in Morgana's ruined dress "_How strange_, Arthur told me that he only rescued me because _you_ begged him."

Morgana let go of Gwen and advanced toward Arthur, "You _what_?"

Arthur held up both hands in surrender, "I-I have to go check on Merlin. _Who knows_ what that fool's done without proper supervision." He backed down the staircase a step, and then turned and descended a little quicker.

Gwen giggled and shook her head, "I think he's more afraid of _you_ then he is of his father."

Morgana turned to look at Gwen, her hands on her hips, "Well he _should_ be."

Gwen sighed happily, "It's good to be home." she grinned.

* * *

Okay, was it as bad as i thought? I think I might stick to shorter drabbles or go back to Dr Who (where it's safer and I understand the characters better).

Oh and yes I know Merlin and Gauis would have missed Gwen as well but it was a bit difficult to slip into the discussion casually. How on Earth are Arthur and Morgana going to explain Gwen's sudden freedom to Uther? Or will he not even notice since she's just a lowly servant?

I hope the changing of perspectives wasn't too hard to follow.


End file.
